prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoyoko Hana
is one of the main characters of Love Life❀Pretty Cure! She is a 15 year old in her last year of junior high. She represents the goddess of flowers, Konohanasakuya-hime. Her main catchphrase is or . Her alter ego is , whose theme color is pink. Her main power is nature or flowers. Etymology comes from meaning "hundred" or "peach", combined with meaning "side","positive", and "good". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Flowers". History ''TBA Bio Personality She is very protective over many things like friends, family, and the environment. She is positive but is a bit stubborn. She is quiet fascinated with many things, causing her determination to get the best of her. Early in the series, she has more of a stubborn personality with her teammates and her friends outside of pretty cure but soon develops more of a positive personality though out the series. Appearance In Casual, TBA As Cure May, she wears a Kimono dress. Her hair grows in length and turns light pink, with part of her hair in a high bun, and two strands of hair longer than the normal hair. Attached to the end of the strands and the side bangs are white flowers. She gains white flower earrings with a magenta choker, with a white flower on the right side of her. She dress is pale pink and magenta, with white frills on the sleeves and skirt. On her middle fabric is a green bow with a green string surrounding the bow. The skirt portion has four layers of fabric. The first layer is the rest of the kimono, the second to fourth layer are frills that looks like flowers. She wears pale pink and magenta boots, with white frills at the top. She has white and pink thigh-highs. She also has magenta and pink gloves. Flowers appear in waists of her hands, the top of thigh-highs, and on the ankles of the boots. Relationships Cure May is the alter ego of Hana. In order to transform, she has to have her Love Life App up and the Sentiment Stylus. Transformation She pulls out her phone and and taps on her Love Life App to turn it on. She then takes out her Sentiment Stylus and taps on a heart-shaped button on her app with it. When the app gives her the voice recommendation, she says Love Life Conversion!. Light comes out out camera part of her phone, causing her boots and gloves to appear. Vines soon come out from the camera and surround her body. Flowers appear which causes her outfit to appear. Her hand touches the camera which puts some pink hair gel in her hand. Her hands puts the hair gel on her hair causing her hair to change and grow. The hair at the top forms a bun with a bow appearing to hole it up. Random flowers appear to finish the look. She puts her phone in a small carry bag, partly covered by the left side of her bow on her outfit. She says her introduction phrase while swaying causing glowey flowers to appear before she finishes with a pose. Attacks * is one of May's main attacks. She taps the button with her finger then points her palm at the monster. A beam comes out of her hand and hits the monster. The monster soon disappears and a huge explosion of flower petals after. * is one of May's attacks. She takes out her Sentiment Stylus and taps the button. Light comes out from the camera to the stylus. She then forms a petal like beam that hits the monster. The monster soon disappears and a huge explosion of flower petals after. Music Hana's voice actor, Katou Emiri has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Flower Shrine! Duets Trivia * Hana's birthday is on April 4th, making her star sign Aries * May's Attacks are word plays on many phrases or sweets ** Season Twist is a word play of a famous sweet, Cinnamon Twists Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly